Soilder5679 Power levels
Ive put a lot of work into this list so please dont spam me. This list is for the ANIME NOT THE MANGA. Dont have time to read through this list and just wanna read for your favorite character?. Well you can do it just skip to your favorite character under Battle Power!. Gohans Battle Power *Gohan Android Saga = 16,000,000 *Gohan FPSSJ Suppressed After Rosat = 575,000,000 *Gohan FPSSJ Full Power = 630,000,000 *Gohan SSJ2 = 1,740,000,000 *Gohan SSJ2 Injured = 1,490,000,000 *Father Son Kamehameha = 1,940,000,000 Gokus Battle Power *Goku Frieza Saga = 3,000,000 *Goku Kaioken X 10 Frieza Saga = 12,300,000 *Goku Kaioken X 20 Frieza Saga = 20,140,000 *Goku SSJ Namek = 39,000,000 *Goku SSJ Android Saga = 60,000,000 *Goku FPSSJ After Rosat Suppressed = 630,000,000 *Goku FPSSJ Full Power = 690,000,000 *Goku FPSSJ Super Tired = 250,000,000 Vegetas Battle Power *Vegeta Zenkai Frieza Saga = 2,550,000 *Vegeta SSJ Android Saga = 61,000,000 *Vegeta SSJ After Rosat = 238,000,000 *Vegeta ASSJ After Rosat = 422,000,000 *Vegeta SSJ After 2nd Rosat Trip Cell Games = 494,000,000 Cells Battle Power *Initial Imperfect Cell = 67,000,000 *With Humans = 102,000,000 *Initial Semi Perfect Cell = 196,000,000 *Semi Perfect Cell Full Power = 220,000,000 *Initial Perfect Cell = 450,000,000 *Buff = 585,000,000 *Perfect Cell Suppressed = 630,000,000 *Perfect Cell Less Suppressed Vs Goku = 690,000,000 *Perfect Cell Full Power = 930,000,000 *Buff Beyond Limits = 1,310,000,000 *Super Perfect Cell = 1,630,000,000 Future Trunks's Battle Power *Future Trunks SSJ When fighting Mecha Frieza/King Cold = 39,500,000 *Future Trunks SSJ Android Saga = 41,000,000 *Future Trunks SSJ After Rosat = 228,000,000 *Future Trunks ASSJ After Rosat = 411,000,000 *Future Trunks USSJ = 575,000,000 *Future Trunks SSJ After 2nd Rosat Trip Cell Games = 490,000,000 Piccolos Battle Power *Piccolo Fused With Nail No Weights = 1,500,000 *Piccolo No Weights Android Saga = 39,000,000 *Piccolo Fused With Kami With Weights = 74,000,000 *Piccolo Fused With Kami No Weights = 81,000,000 *Piccolo With Weights After Rosat = 417,000,000 *Piccolo No Weights Vs Cell Junior Cell Games = 480,000,000 Cell Juniors Battle Power *Cell Juniors Full Power = 480,000,000 Android 16s Battle Power *Android 16 = 102,000,000 *Android 16 Repaired Cell Games = 103,000,000 Android 18s Battle Power *Android 18 = 81,000,000 Android 17s Battle power *Android 17 = 75,000,000 Friezas Battle Power *Frieza 1st Form = 530,000 *Frieza 2nd Form = 1,050,000 *Frieza 2nd Form Full Power = 1,350,000 *Frieza Third Form = 2,600,000 *Frieza Final Form Initial = 3,450,000 *Frieza Final Form 34% = 15,000,000 *Frieza Final Form 56% = 22,500,000 *Frieza Final Form 100% Buff = 43,000,000 *Frieza Final Form losing power = 39,000,000 *Frieza Final Form losing more power = 28,000,000 *Unseen Full Power if he hadint been damaged by the Spirit bomb = 56,000,000 (Frieza was SUPER damaged by the Spirit Bomb and hed been fighting the whole day Piccolo,Gohan etc... if he hadint been damaged he would have wooped Goku) *Mecha Frieza Unseen Full Power = 116,000,000 (as stated above Friezas Unseen Full Power would be 56,000,000 doctors stated Friezas power would be far far greater then it was before X that by 2 and you get 112,000,000 for Mecha Friezas Unseen Full Power on the same league as 17 if he had buffed up against Trunks he would have beaten him no sweat) King Colds Battle Power *King Cold 2nd Form = 20,700,000 (hes in his 2nd form you can tell by the way he looks) Category:Power Levels Category:Page added by Soilder5679 Category:Fan Fiction